Absolute Zero
by ShadowsGirl101
Summary: Sub-Zero has found a powerful new weapon that would make the Lin-Kuei able to conquer all foes, However this power is the last of the Kusemono clan and with great power comes great risk. Will Sub-zero be able to awaken this great power?


**Absolute****Zero.**

That day she traveled to the mountains was a bad day. She didn't know this. Besides through the mountains was the only way to the small village on the other side of it. That much was basic. She never knew her life would change that day.

Jing-Mei was an only child born to a small family. They one day told her to leave, that she would have to go find herself because, she was not finding it at home. Jing-Mei knew who she was. A young woman who would one day have to be married off.

Jing-Mei lifted her straw hat from her head to look at the sun as she trudged through the snow of the mountains. She wore it just for this trip. With short black hair tied in a prickly ponytail she rested the hat back onto her head. She wore long black pants and a royal blue peasant shirt. Well, why wouldn't she? Her family wasn't rich. In fact the family shipped her off with just water and some loafs of bread. She was thankful for even that much. The sun reflected off of her emerald eyes as she went farther into the heart of the mountains.

Then. The storm hit.

At first it was dark cloudy skies. Then winds. To finish it off huge chunks of snow and ice. Mother nature and the God's must not have been fond of her that day. She fell in the heavy snow. She pushed herself up and continued to shuffle through the huge snow banks and ice patches. She breathed heavily and puff's of smoke came out as her breath. Her hands became so cold. She rubbed them together only for them to stick together from the weather. With her hands in the prayer position she continued on. Now walking with no hands was not easy in this environment. Jing-Mei was cold and she shivered. The snow made her clothes damp and wet and made her shiver to the bone. She was lost and blown off course. She knew this. She was going to freeze if she didn't find shelter soon.

She gave up all hope when she tripped. The snow clung to her hair and face. The icy chill stung. She laid there for a while trying to preserve some body heat. Her vision blurred.

Crunch. Crunch. Crunch.

Two black boot's stood in front of her. "Weird place for a young woman isn't it?" His voice was deep. Jing-Mei nodded slowly. "Why would you be so far in the mountain...?" Jing-Mei looked up slightly as far as her eyes could glance. All that was seen was the end of a dark blue mantle and black pants. All was quiet. Jing-Mei closed her eyes.

All went black.

Her eye's opened slowly. Ceiling. She heard noise's. Arguing?

"You Lin Kuei! You are not to be seen around these parts!"

"You were the only place I could go... At least with that 'baggage' I carried down from the mountains."

Silence.

"You may stay Lin Kuei ninja. I suppose your act of bravery has left me with a kind heart."

"Thank you Raiden."

Jing-Mei tried to move her hands as she realized they were no longer frozen. She felt weak and tired.

"I see."

Jing-Mei turned her head slightly. A man in white gown with a straw hat looked at her. His blue robes showed a great nobility. His eyes white with no iris. "Your awake." The man came over and dropped to his knees. Jing-Mei winced. The man rested his hand on her forehead. "Your quite warm now." The man turned. "Sub-Zero. The child you rescued is awake!" Jing-Mei stared at this man in the white. "Mmm? Oh. I'm Master Raiden." Jing-Mei nodded slightly. She saw a man approach. A blue mask covered his face with tiny slits. A royal blue mantel with a fur trimmed collar covered his skin. His arm's were slightly visible under thick metal armor pads. His skin was a milky white. Every time he breathed out. Smoke came from his mask. He got on his knees next to the small bed made on the floor. He looked at her.

"What were you doing in the mountains?"

"Travel...To get to the sm...a..ll vill..age.."

Her words faded. "When she feel's well I will drop her off." Said the man in the blue mask. "Sub-Zero let us not be hasty. Did you even ask her?" 'Sub-Zero' looked at her. "By any possible chance were you trying to find the Lin Kuei catacombs?" Jing-Mei looked confused. "Catacombs?" Sub-Zero sighed. "What is your name?" "Jing-Mei K**usemono****." "Kusemono?" Sub-zero blinked. His eyes narrowed. "Where is your family!" **

**Jing-Mei jumped as she was startled. Raiden looked at Sub-Zero. "That's no way to treat a guest...Jing-Mei. Do you live with blood family?" Jing-Mei blinked. "I live with my mother's sister and her family. They raised me as their own." Sub-Zero stood to his feet and walked out of the room. "Did...I say something...? Bad?" Raiden sighed. "No." Jing-Mei slowly nodded as Raiden excused himself to go have a chat with Sub-Zero.**

**"The Kusemono clan is dead!" Sub-Zero said as he pointed at the room where their guest lay. "She dares to be the last one and goes around just saying her clan's name!" "Maybe she doesn't know..." Sub-Zero looked toward Raiden as anger filled his sense's. "How would she not know...?" Raiden leaned slightly against a wall. "Perhaps...She was not allowed to be told." The male in icy blue looked at the floor in a sort of pouting anger. "Sub-Zero...If she was found by...Shao Kahn..." "Quan Chi..." Raiden nodded. "Or...Shang Tsung..." Sub-Zero nodded. "Anyone who has a problem with Earthrealm would gladly accept a Kusemono. Perhaps...You...Should look after her Sub-Zero." Sub-Zero looked at him his eyes narrowed. **

**"It would be tradition wouldn't it?"**

**Raiden muttered a small smile on his lips. "Frost..." "It won't be like Frost... Sub-Zero. This I promise."**

**Long ago,**

** when the Lin Kuei first formed they protected a small group of villagers. These villagers were known as the Kusemono. In great thanks the Kusemono promised to serve the Lin Kuei with their powers. The villagers population grew and for long they prospered, their exchange with the Lin Kuei being the greatest thing that had ever happened to the villagers. A few decades later after a hostile threat the ****Kusemono left the protection of the Lin Kuei and were all slaughtered not to long afterward. All were thought to be dead. **

**"Master Sub-Zero..." Sub-Zero sighed and opened his eyes. After all. Not all of them were killed if he received this knucklehead. "Yes...?" They were heading back to the Lin Kuei palace located far in the mountains. "Master Raiden said you could freeze things..." "This is correct." she was full of questions and Sub-Zero was in no mood to answer them all. They walked along the long dirt path, the mountain range in sight. The road was quiet except for the constant questions of the Kusemono child. "are you a ninja...?" Sub-Zero froze. Both he and his brother had been lambasted with the name ninja. "I am not a ninja...I'm Lin Kuei..." He slowly continued walking. Jing-Mei felt the tension. She stayed quiet for a few minutes. "...What is the Kusemono clan...?" " A servant clan to the Lin Kuei." Jing-Mei stopped. "So...? I serve you...?" Sub-zero stopped and slowly looked over his shoulder. "By clansman-ship. yes." She was quiet. "Okay..." She shifted her pack and continued on. "Master...Sub-Zero...?" He stopped again. "Yes...?" "did you really want me as a student or did Master Raiden force you...?" Sub-Zero froze. **

**"I. Will not answer such perpetual questions." **

**Jing-Mei beamed. "A bit ago...I had a student named Frost..." Sub-Zero dispelled the information. He remained quiet and continued on. "What happened to Frost...?" Sub-Zero began to freely vent. He felt the need to after all this time he only said that Frost betrayed him. "She back stabbed me..." Jing-Mei blinked slowly. "M-Master!" "Yes...?" "Is Frost still alive today?" 'No...She was frozen by her own powers... I left her in the katacombs I questioned you about..." Jing-Mei nodded. "Master Sub-zero..." "What now...?' He turned to her. **

**"I may not know you that well yet...But, I will never betray you."**

**Sub-Zero tested her. She knew one fighting style called 'Kurigana.' it wasn't advanced but it was basic. It could defend her for a bit. "H-How...D-d-o you live in this-s!" Jing-Mei shivered from the cold of the mountain. "You get used to it..." "So...It has nothing to do with you being the master of ice or anything does it..?" Sub-Zero glared at her and then continued on his way. They came upon an old temple in the middle of an arctic tundra. "This is strange..." "What?" "My men are usually out here..." Sub-Zero looked up to the temple. The snowy winds blew. They walked to the temple. The snow crunched under their feet. Crunch. Crunch. Jing-Mei stopped and looked around. "Jing-Mei." She looked toward the male. "Yes Master...?" He looked toward her. "I want you to scope out the southeast hallway all the way to the grand hall." Jing-Mei nodded. "If your in trouble... Run. Find me." She nodded. "Okay." **

**Jing-Mei walked down the icy blue hallway. "Click...Click." She stopped. Click. Click. Jing-Mei walked carefully hearing the clicking of heels. She made it to the grand hall. She carefully looked around the corner into the cross of another hallway. Black boots. A long light blue mantle hung from the frame. Spiky blue icy hair stood straight up. A Lin Kuei guard lay at her feet. Jing-Mei had to act or this person would get away. She hoped it was the intruder. It was just a hunch. **

**"Hey!" **

**Jing-Mei ran to the middle of the hall way. "What are you doing! Who are you!" This person turned and revealed their identity. She was pretty. Jing-Mei lowered her hands. "I should be asking who you ****are... you don't look like Lin Kuei..." Jing-Mei struck a defense as she approached. "I asked you first!" She smiled behind her frozen mask. "I'm looking for Sub-Zero have you seen him...?" Click. Click. Click. "Who are you!" "Your a pushy girl aren't you...? Fine...My name is Frost." Frost. Jing-Mei's mind worked like a wheel and cogs. "Frost!" Jing-Mei took a step backwards. "Yes?" "You betrayed Master Sub-Zero!" "Master?" She gently touched her frozen mask. "He replaced me already with some brat who can't freeze..." Frost looked her up and down. "Because, I won't betray him!" True Jing-Mei and Sub-Zero had just crossed paths but she had read that a student even if temporary must stay faithful to his or her master regardless of cost. **

**Frost smirked. "I will crush you." "I'd honestly like to see you try traitor!" Frost checked out her battle stance. "Ha. You fight with mere Kurigana." Jing-Mei nodded. "Your point?" "You will pay for siding with Sub-Zero." **

**"Fight!"**

**Sub-Zero heard the loud cry. 'Fight.' He ran to the main hall hoping to catch the action before anything bad happened. **

**Frost ran for her. Jing-Mei covered herself in a block hoping to crush any attempts to attack her. Frost went for the midsection punch which Jing-Mei blocked to her own excitement. She went back. 'Block this!' Frost shot a ball of ice at her which Jing-Mei rolled out of the way for... This female. Was elite. She kept full tabs on Jing-Mei not allowing her to attack on any vantage points. 'Kwah!" Jing-Mei was clipped on the shoulder. "Weakling!" Frost pulled out daggers. Daggers. Of Ice. She went for the vitals. Jing blocked quickly with her forearms. Quick. She went for a kick to the waist which to her surprise knocked Frost into the icy wall. With a loud crash she made contact with the icy wall. "You!" She stood. Something in Jing-Mei's mind clicked. If she could knock her into a wall...She could take her down. She went for the offensive position. "I will kill you!" Frost went for the running. Jumping the gun Jing swung to early and missed her target. Frost took full advantage and knocked her down and then profusely stamped on her stomach in her heeled boots. Jing rolled back trying to recover. Frost went for the heel's with a low kick which knocked Jing off balance and made her trip unto the floor. Frost quickly put her hand in front of herself and ice shot from her fingertips freezing the new fighter in place from the calves down. Before the time for a reaction Frost shot ice unto her hands and froze them the the grand rug of the Lin Kuei hall. **

**"What did I tell you..?" Frost said looking upon her captured prey. Jing-Mei quickly tried to move her hands to no succession. "And now..." Frost picked up her Ice dagger from the floor. "Now. You die!" **

**"Frost!" **

**She looked toward the sound. Too late. She was frozen. A block of solid ice. "Jing-Mei!" Sub-zero walked over. He got on a knee and freed her hands. He grabbed her legs around the calves. "This is going to hurt..." With quick reflex he broke the ice. "Ah!" **

**After the encounter with Frost, Sub-Zero locked her body away into the burial tomb of the palace. **

**Lin-Kuei training had just commissioned. While the young fighter trained Sub-Zero searched the ancient readings of his elders. He read through the ancient texts. Raiden had bestowed a burden on him, Sub-Zero looked over the writing. He found a small exert. The old paper was faded and wrinkled with age bestowed upon it. **

**He had found it. **

**This burden would turn into a gift. **

**It was sad Sub-Zero was a little too late. **

**Jing-Mei was on mission with some of the younger Lin-Kuei trainees. **

**They ducked under the snow banks. "Jing." Jing-Mei turned toward a young Lin-Kuei male a blue mask covered his face and a blue coat covered his small frame. "Let's scope out the top of the cliff." She nodded and they made it after crouching and covering during the 'surveillance- camouflage' training. Jing-Mei and this young warrior name Kouji had become quite good allies over the past few days. He respected her for being the only female, and her pledge of loyalty for the grand master. She respected him for his acceptance and exceptional ability. He was far ahead of his peers. "Kouji. The coast is clear." They stood up at the small cliff. They over looked the side. "Long way down..." Kouji muttered. Jing-Mei nodded. "Jing-Mei...I wanted to talk to you..." Jing-Mei looked at the partner. "Yes?" Kouji blinked. "D-Do you like Grand Master Sub-Zero? " Jing-Mei smiled. "Of course I do." Koji nodded. "But I must say!" Kouji turned. "You are the cutest Lin-Kuei I've seen~!"" He smiled behind his mask. "I like you in a mask." Kouji pointed out to her. "Ah." Jing-Mei touched the black fabric that covered her face. "Thank you Kouji." **

**Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. **

**"Will one of you lead me to the Lin-Kuei palace?" They turned. "No- No Way!" Kouji exclaimed. A man in yellow stood before them. A skull mask covering his face and a sword on his back. A yellow mantle hung from his bulky muscular frame. He was built. A pure monster. He was at least half a foot taller than Jing-Mei. Kouji pushed her back. "Jing-Mei stay back!" This man had no iris. His eyes a pure white. Kouji called out. "Looking for them?" The man held out a head. A Lin-Kuei warrior. Was this man inhuman? "I heard from a source the Sub-Zero was holding a Kusemono child in the Lin-Kuei stronghold." Jing-Mei blinked. He killed those people for her? **

**"So take me there... Or die!" The man shouted angrily. Kouji looked toward the female companion. "Run..." Jing-Mei shook her head. They were both Lin-Kuei here. Well...She sort of was anyway. "You! GET OVER HERE!" A long snaky kunai on a rope shot out from under his gauntlet, grabbing the young Kouji and piercing his flesh through his left breast. He pulled. Kouji went flying. "Kouji!" The man pulled him in and then reeled him with a huge right hook. Kouji heard his own jaw snap. He laid on the ground motionless. You! Monster!" Jing-Mei pulled the ninja sword from her back bestowed on her by the Lin-Kuei. She held in front of her. Novice. Joke. She didn't care. She ran with it leaping at least three feet in the air swinging the blade over her head and down aiming for the enemy's skull. The enemy grabbed the blade with his bare hands and flipped her over his shoulder where she landed with a huge thump in the snow bales. He held her blade in his hands. "Ignorant are we...?" He threw the blade over the cliff. "Last time I checked the Lin-Kuei didn't take female warriors...Other than Frost of course. You are not even close to her power I've seen her work." **

**"Leave Jing-Mei alone!" The enemy lurched forward he was struck in the back. "Kouji! Run!" The young male stood at his feet mask broken and shoulders covered in snow. The attacker had a long slash running up his back from the base of his neck to his lower back the scar showed. "You." He grabbed the young warrior by the neck and held him high making him drop hhis sword. Jing-Mei stood to her feet. The attacker looked toward her. "Take me to the Lin-Kuei temple..." "Don't do it Jing-Mei!" "He'll ****die..." "Don't! Jing- Listen to me! Run! Run far away and warn Master Sub-zero!" The man held the young warrior over the cliff. **

**"The Kusemono is not in the temple!" **

**The man looked toward her. "Where then...?" Kouji fought with his attacker swinging his body trying to attack him. "Will you let him free?" The attacker nodded. "Jing-Mei I'll never forgive you! Don't do it!" The man let Kouji slip. Jing-Mei gasped as he grabbed hold of the young man again. "Tell me...He'll die...You'll die and then I'll go to the temple and kill every Lin-Kuei I find." **

**"I am." **

**"What was that?"**

**"I am Jing-Mei Kusemono."**

**"You...?" He blinked. "You do look the part now that I look at you. Emerald eyes, black hair..." "Let HIM GO FREE!" He released. "KOUJI!" She ran to the side of the cliff and dropped to her knees. He was gone. "KOUJII...KOU-JI...KOU...ji..." "Now now..." The attacker said his deep voice loomed overhead. He put his hand out to grab her collar. She turned and slapped him with so much force she knocked him backward. The attacker got on his feet quickly. "YOU WILL DIE HERE!" She picked up the blade and swung at him wildly. He grabbed her hand and knocked the sword free and it landed in the snow with a thump. "You will be coming with me! I have some plans for you!" He wrapped his arm around her neck putting her in a choke hold. He held her head back as she frantically tried to kick away from him. She even bit into his arm. The man looked off into the distance as he held the fighting young female. "Soon...I'll have my revenge and the Lin-Kuei will be crushed." In a ring of fire he and the female disappeared. **

**Sub-Zero made his way unto the cliff. He picked up a sword that lay in the pure snow that had been stained with red in various locations. He flipped it over. "This is Kouji's sword..." "Grand Master!" A young solider got on his knee and looked at the ground waiting to be spoken to. "They found Jing-Mei's sword at the base of the cliff! And..." "And?" The solider looked up. "They found young Kouji's body..." Sub-Zero nodded slowly. "Take his body back to the temple...And...Put out a search party to find Jing-Mei..." The soldier nodded. "Yes sir!" He got up and ran. Sub-Zero knelled to the ground lifting a piece of fabric. He looked it over. His hand crushed it. "Scorpion..." **

**It is sad that he was too late. **


End file.
